


Who Loves the Rain

by babs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babs/pseuds/babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Offworld rainstorm, Jack, Daniel, 'nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Loves the Rain

Sir?" Carter appeared at the flap of the tent Jack shared with Daniel.

Jack looked up from writing the day's events on his mission report. "Problem, Carter?" he asked taking in her worried expression.

"Daniel's not back yet," Carter explained. "And I think we're in for a storm."

Jack put down his clipboard and pen. He looked over at Daniel's sleeping bag, complete with a poncho Daniel had once again forgotten. For someone who claimed he hated to be cold, Daniel certainly managed to wind up that way often enough.

"For crying out loud, if it's not attached to him with Velcro, Daniel forgets it," he grumbled as he snatched up the raingear and left the tent, aware of Carter's smile.

"Teal'c," Jack ordered as the Jaffa came towards him, "I'm going to go round up our wayward archaeologist." He glanced at the darkening sky. "Looks like you and Carter better batten down the hatches."

Teal'c bowed his head in acknowledgment and then noticed the rain poncho Jack was carrying. "I understand, O'Neill. MajorCarter and I will prepare for your return with DanielJackson. I am sure that DanielJackson will not come to harm because of his forgetfulness." He motioned to the neglected poncho.

"He damn well better not. Knowing Daniel, though, he'll probably catch Pneumonia," Jack complained.

"Sir, people don't catch Pneumonia because they get cold or wet," Carter hastened to reassure him.

"Carter, I seem to recall Daniel begging Janet to let him come on this mission. I seem to remember him promising he'd eat like normal people and go to bed like normal people and not run himself into the ground. And just what has Daniel done since we got here? He's been living, breathing and practically sleeping in that bunch of ruins he insists is a site of great cultural significance." Jack only stopped because he ran out of breath. His anger at the situation was as much with himself as with Daniel. Daniel had been so excited when he caught his first glimpses of the ruins on the images the MALP had sent back that Jack didn't have the heart to rein in that enthusiasm once they'd arrived on the planet. He should have put a stop to Daniel's headlong rush into archaeologist mode, but Daniel was happy and appeared to be fully recovered from his reaction to an alien concoction he'd drunk on their last mission offworld. Getting Daniel home alive that time had been too much of a close call, thank you very much. Jack took off for the ruins at a fast clip, noticing the first drops of rain begin to fall. So help him if Daniel wound up in trouble this mission, Jack was going to...well, he didn't know what he was going to do.

By the time, he reached the crest of the hill that overlooking the small site, the rain was falling in earnest. He thumbed his radio to contact Carter.

"Carter, Daniel and I are going to wait out the rain here at the site." He waited for her affirmation that the message was received and then headed down the hill towards Daniel who was...

"DANIEL!" Jack roared. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Daniel turned at Jack's yell, a huge smile on his face. "Isn't it great, Jack?" He stretched his arms out further at his sides, turning in a slow circle. Evidently Daniel hadn't made any effort to seek shelter from the rain that was now pelting both of them. His black T shirt was plastered to his torso, and his pants hugged his long, lean legs. And good Lord, he was barefoot. His hair was dripping and flattened against his skull revealing the beauty of his face. As Jack moved closer, he noticed that the rain had spiked Daniel's eyelashes making his eyes appear a darker blue than usual, the same blue that appeared after they'd made love and Daniel lay sated in his arms.

"Are you nuts, Daniel?" Jack yelled over the rain that was now coming down in sheets.

Daniel laughed, a wild laugh that reminded Jack of the descriptions of the faerie folk his granny used to tell him about when he was a child. "No, " Daniel yelled back, reaching out to grab Jack's arm. "No, Jack!" He was shaking his head. "Don't you get it? We're alive! This, this..." He stopped to catch his breath, seemingly at a loss for words to describe his emotion. Daniel's other arm made a wide encompassing gesture. "I'm alive! I'm celebrating!" He laughed again and abruptly let go of Jack's arm and spun in a circle, head tilted back to the sky. "Celebrate with me, Jack!"

Jack pushed the hood of his poncho back from his head and allowed the rain to soak his hair. It wasn't cold, just very hard, the rain drops hitting his scalp like a high power showerhead.

"Jack?" Daniel yelled at him over the rain and wind and shook his arm. "Was there a reason you came?"

Jack grabbed one of Daniel's shoulders and held up the poncho with the other hand. "You forgot this."

Daniel grinned, looked down at his soaked clothes and wiggled his toes in the mud. "Guess it won't do any good now, huh?"

Jack pulled at Daniel's arm. "Come on, let's get out of the worst of this. I'm soaked enough."

Daniel led the way, jumping from one small slab of stone to another, his toes flexing and gripping the rough stone. Jack followed, shaking his head.

"Here," Daniel said in a normal voice as he entered a small building that was minus its roof. Jack let out a sigh, glad to be out of the wind, even if the rain still was falling. Daniel motioned to his boots, socks and archaeological paraphernalia that was tucked under a beam that formed a small lean-to where it met the wall.

Daniel gestured apologetically. "I don't think there's any way we'd fit under it too."

"No, no, it's fine, Daniel. At least, the wind doesn't hit us here." Jack raised a hand to wipe his face and looked at Daniel. Daniel was leaning against the wall, scrunching his toes in the muddy ground and then giving a small smile as the mud squeezed up through his toes.

"Daniel," Jack was surprised he had breath to speak, the love he felt bubbling up inside like a never ending spring.

Daniel looked up, eyebrows raised in question.

"God, I love you." Jack pressed Daniel's shoulders against the wall and leaned into him, seeking the sweet mouth he loved so well.

"Jack, J...mmmph." Daniel pushed Jack away a moment to catch his breath. "We're on a mission. What about....you know, we've always been careful."

"I know, Danny," Jack mumbled as he untucked Daniel's wet T-shirt and worked his hands under it, sliding them up Daniel's torso.

Daniel gave a shiver and looked at Jack, his own hands sneaking under Jack's poncho and working at Jack's belt.

"No," Jack shook his head against Daniel's neck where he was nibbling his way to Daniel's ear. "Not this time, Danny. Let me. For you. Just take. You always give. Just take."

Daniel's hands fell away from Jack's belt and moments later were at Jack's head, pressing it closer to his neck. "Jack, please."

Jack lifted his head to see Daniel's head thrown back, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Please," Daniel's voice was choked, and Jack wondered if the wetness on Daniel's face was all from the rain. Daniel had been frightened by the close call, Jack realized. All the small jokes the past few weeks, all the reassurances to Jack and the others that he was fine when deep down inside Daniel had been scared out of his gourd. No wonder that he needed to feel alive again. Realize that he had Jack here and now.

"You are alive, Danny," Jack said as he pressed his body full length against Daniel's, sandwiching the younger man between the wall and Jack. He brought his hand to Daniel's cock. "Feel that. Feel me."

Daniel gave a small moan, rubbing against the wall, moving his groin further into the pressure of Jack's hand. His breath came in little pants as Jack unzipped Daniel's pants and placed his hand on hot, hard, living flesh.

"For you, Danny. Always for you," Jack whispered before capturing Daniel's mouth.

Daniel was letting out little grunts beneath Jack's mouth, his hands clutching Jack's hair spasmodically, a small pain that brought exquisite pleasure. Jack slid his hand faster, moving into an almost pumping motion, feeling Daniel's shudders increase as his lover pushed him towards climax

"Jack!" Daniel nearly screamed when he came, the hot fluid covering Jack's hand. Daniel gave a huge shudder and began to sink towards the ground, smiling weakly when Jack's hands came up to catch his arms and hold him up.

"Wait," Jack whispered, pulling Daniel slightly away from the wall and pivoting so that his own back was against the wall. Jack slid down to the ground, guiding Daniel with him, half into his lap.

Daniel let out a small grunt that could have been a chuckle. "Not like it matters, Jack. I'm already soaked." Daniel leaned his head into Jack's shoulder drowsily.

"Humor me, Danny." Jack nuzzled the wet head beneath his chin. He loved the smell of Daniel's hair when it was wet. Daniel used some sort of herbaly smelling stuff that reminded Jack of misty mornings at the lake.

"Jack?" Daniel yawned hugely. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Daniel," Jack whispered. Then he cleared his throat and shifted Daniel slightly. "But, I swear, Daniel, sometimes you don't have the sense God gave a goose. What the hell were you thinking when you pulled this stunt? You know if you sneeze even once Napoleon Frasier is going to have my head on a platter. You'll get fussed over and pitied and Doc will stick me with needles a foot long and give me the lecture you deserve." Jack just gave a heartfelt sigh as a gentle snore was his only answer. "I want you around for at least a hundred years and it still won't be enough." He shook out Daniel's poncho and covered them both. It might not prevent them from getting any wetter but at least it would hold in the body heat while they waited out the storm.

* * *

  
Jack wondered what General Hammond would think if he saw Daniel Jackson, head of SGC's archaeology department, now. Daniel was ahead of him on the trail back to the camp, boots tied and slung over his shoulder, jumping every so often in water puddles. The rain had finally stopped and now the sun of this world was once again shining and a warm gentle breeze was blowing.

"What happened to you, Daniel?" Jack heard Carter's exclamation as Daniel entered the camp a few minutes later. "You'd better get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold."

"You don't catch a cold because you get wet, Carter," Jack reminded her. She made a face as her own words were thrown back at her.

"First of all, I'd like something to eat." Daniel headed towards the fire that Teal'c had managed to keep going by constructing a little shelter around it. "I'm hungry."

Jack deposited Daniel's gear in the tent and came out to join the others by the fire.

"You should eat, DanielJackson," Teal'c said, handing Daniel a mug of coffee. Carter was ladeling out what looked like stew into one of the camp bowls they used.

"Here, Daniel." She pressed it into his other hand. "You probably need to get warm." She gave Jack a disgusted look as if the colonel obviously had no skills at taking care of SG-1's archaeologist.

"Hey, don't look at me. I wasn't the one who forgot my rain gear." Jack sat down on one of the logs they were using for seating. He waited patiently then let out his breath explosively when he realized that he was going to have to get his own coffee and his own stew. He watched as Teal'c and Carter practically hovered over Daniel while he ate.

Teal'c nudged Jack gently some hours later. Daniel had his head on Carter's shoulder, his eyes closed.

"It's okay, sir," Carter murmured. "I don't mind."

"Naw, Carter. He'll get all stiff like that." Jack got up to lead Daniel to their tent. "Besides I think he'd better get into his sleeping bag even if he did get out of those wet clothes. Wouldn't want him to get chilled."

"O'Neill, MajorCarter and I will take care of covering DanielJackson's watch." Teal'c helped Jack get a mostly asleep Daniel to his feet.

"I can take my watch," Daniel slurred. "I'll be fine."

"Yeahsure, youbetcha, Danny." Jack tucked Daniel close to his side and guided him towards the tent. "Say good night, Daniel."

"Good night, Daniel," Daniel let out a chuckle.

"You're a barrel of laughs, Danny." Jack rolled his eyes as they entered the tent. "I'll take the last watch, T," he said as Teal'c held the flap open.

"Understood, O'Neill. Do not hesitate to call for MajorCarter or me if DanielJackson requires assistance during the night."

"Understood, big guy." Jack smiled at him gratefully and let Daniel down to his sleeping bag gently.

"Mind giving me a little help here, Daniel?" Jack grunted as he tried to maneuver Daniel into the bag.

Daniel opened his eyes. "Help, Jack? You need help?" His eyes closed again and his breathing deepened.

"Never mind." Jack finaly managed to tuck Daniel in and moved his own sleeping bag closer. He took off his boots and jacket and stretched out beside him, one hand resting near Daniel's face.

* * *

  
Jack woke up at the sound of rain hitting the tent. Damn, he hated when it rained at night. He pushed his feet into boots and grabbed a flashlight. Carter looked up from the fire as he exited the tent.

"Sir, everything okay with Daniel?" she asked in alarm.

"Everything's fine, Carter," he reassured her and saw her hastily turn her eyes back to the fire as he headed into the woods to attend to his business.

"See you in the morning, Carter." He waved a hand to her as he headed back into the tent.

"See you in the morning, sir." She smiled and added some more wood to the fire.

Jack took his boots off inside the tent and crawled onto his sleeping bag, keeping the flashlight turned away from Daniel. He reached out to touch Daniel's forehead and check for fever. Daniel smiled in his sleep at the touch and turned onto his side towards Jack, his breathing not even slightly congested.

Jack got in his sleeping bag, turning the flashlight off and leaving the tent in near pitch black darkness. He could no longer see Daniel and lay in the dark, seeing Daniel as he'd been in the storm, wet and wild and totally alive. A very old memory came back to him then. Miss Conway's seventh grade English class and the poem they had to memorize for recitation every Friday. He had no idea who the poet had been. Jack had managed to forget most of the poems the week after they'd been memorized. But a line or two came to him now. "'Who loves the rain, and loves his home, and looks on life with quiet eyes, Him will I follow through the storm.'" There was more to it, Jack was sure. But maybe the rest didn't matter. He'd follow Daniel through any storms life blew their way.

  



End file.
